


tough luck my friend

by yurios (seikou)



Category: Free!
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, i cant help it okay, i'm sorry i'm trash ;A;, sourin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seikou/pseuds/yurios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tough luck my friend but the answer is no-- is what he wants to say but apparently, nah is not Rin's always."</p>
            </blockquote>





	tough luck my friend

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello. just listen to magic!'s rude. it's not really a songfic, i think. but i got the idea there. uhm. yeah. bye.

“Why?” Sousuke furrows his brows, feeling disappointed and quite insulted.

“Che,” the man in front of him clicks his tongue, showing a - what’s supposed to be, at least - scary expression but really, it doesn’t even come close to scary. More like adorable.

Yeah, Sousuke. Smooth thinking there.

“Why? You’re not good enough for her! That’s obvious!” Rin ,a flurry of red, exclaims. His body buzzes with an energy akin to when he’s agitated and all he wants to do right this instant is swim a few or hundred laps.

Sousuke continues to knit his brows. He can’t really understand Rin right now despite being best friends for a decade or so.

“You’ve known me for so long, Rin. You  know I’m good for her.” He states patiently, eyes intently looking at the redheaded boy. This is ridiculous.

Gou was ridiculous.

“I-- I know that!” Rin answers, looking away, blush blooming on his high cheekbones. “It’s because-- just because!”

Just because. Sousuke repeats in his mind, deadpan and incredulous. He wants to laugh until he cries or cry until he laughs. He doesn’t know yet.

“You’re being unfair, Rin.” He says, closing in on the shorter male.

Rin sputters, blush deepening while refusing to take a step back. He’s not backing down, alright!

“I’m not!”

Stubborn. Sousuke has always liked Rin’s stubborn nature but right now, it’s only making him impatient.

“Refusing to give us your blessing  just because ? Aren’t you just being childish? Rude.” He taunts, cocking a brow. He watches as Rin’s expressive eyes looks to the side then down, a hand covering half of his face. Cute. Cute as fuck.

“C-c-childish!? Rude?! You wish!” Rin’s voice is really going to imprint itself on Sousuke’s mind for eternity, if not ruin his eardrums since he’s talking too loudly. “You can’t! You can’t! Not Gou! Not  anyone. ”

Ah. There it is.

Sousuke smirks. Gou might be ridiculous but her plans are incredible. Well, against her beloved brother anyways.

“Oh? Why not?” He’s being mean, he knows that but Rin like this is  delectable and he probably is a sadist. Who knows, right? The deep blush and the tears accumulating on the corners of Rin’s eyes makes him  shiver.

“Because. Just because.” Rin replies, answer muffled against the arm covering his mouth.

“ Because ?” Sousuke urges, taking a hold of the redhead’s arm and prying it away from his face. He inhales sharply because Rin’s so--  so fucking cute. He doesn’t dare to say that out loud. Not yet, anyways.

Rin finally snaps and looks at him with watery eyes, hands clenching tightly, pale as he could be. “Shut up. Do I need a reason to keep what’s mine?” He forces out through trembling lips. “What’s mine is mine. So fuck off.”

“Gou is yours?” Sousuke’s pushing it but he needs to hear Rin say it to his face. This kind of confession only happens once in a lifetime, after all. He rubs soothing circle against Rin’s clenched knuckle, a shocking contrast to his teasing words.

Finally realizing what he said, Rin’s face turns to coomplete red. He begins struggling against Sousuke’s grip then, cursing the taller male in the process. “I said fuck off. Fuck off.” He mutters, looking at anything but Sousuke. “Gou is my sister! She’s free to do what she wants!”

“Then I’m yours?” Fuck if Sousuke isn’t grinning because he really is. He knows Rin’s feelings already but this happiness growing inside him is just—  seriously .

Rin concedes defeat by thumping his forehead against Sousuke’s broad chest, his words almost inaudible against the fabric of the shirt. “Of course, you’re mine. Who do you think I am. As if I share. As if I’ll ever let go. I dare you to— I dare you—” Rin’s just muttering incoherently now, overwhelmed by his feelings and the confession Sousuke (and Gou) forced out of him.

A laugh escapes Sousuke, his eyes crinkling at the side at how big he’s grinning because fuck. Fuck his life. He’s so fucked. Rin’s so beautiful. Like this. Everyday.

“Sorry. Sorry.” He presses kisses on Rin’s forehead then eyes, cheeks, tip of his nose, corner of his lips. He kisses the tears flowing down Rin’s cheeks. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to  be mean .” He says, looking Rin in the eyes and he sees the redhead’s raw emotion there. It’s so passionate and it’s so red and he’s fucked for this lifetime and the next ones. Most probably.

“Stupid Sousuke. I hate you.” Rin replies, tensed shoulders finally relaxing and the tight expression on his face soothes out. It would’ve been a nice moment if not for the sudden widening of those red eyes. “But Gou!”

Sousuke snorts, rolling his eyes before pulling the redhead into a deep kiss, biting and sucking his lower lip, taking Rin’s breath away. Literally. He lets go after planting a last peck on Rin’s lips.

“Gou. Come on out.” Sousuke orders softly and before Rin could react, the continuous giggling of his sister reaches his ears.

“Gou?!” He exclaims, red faced.

“Heh. Sorry. But Sousuke and I aren’t compatible at all.” She explains, eyes sharpening as she looks at Rin’s expression. “I agree with him though. Your crying face is the most adorable. Cry more, brother.” She finishes, leaving the both of them staring after her. Rin can’t be certain but he definitely heard an evil cackling as she walks away.

“I see.” Sousuke nods in understanding, burying his fingers on Rin’s soft strands of hair.

The Matsuoka siblings are really different, Sousuke concludes. The older sensitive, the younger a bully. Huh.


End file.
